bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
MONKI MK.I
It is a black monkey robot with a mask(Presumably a Cyborg) and a bloontonium symbol on its head.Normally he would attack any bloon Slow enough To him,He is also the only tower that has no attack priorities(Unless he has the 1st path upgrade) Tower Desc "He is a power house,But we forgot to install his targeting program" He has powerful popping power but dosent have a targeting priority Cost:250/370/500 Path 1 Upgrades Lock on system "His system is now upgraded with a lock on system,Now he can have target priorities!And to top that,He will '''Litteraly'' Attack one type of bloon" As the description says,He will have attack priorites and according to that priority,A lock on symbol will appear on that bloon and all other bloons that are the same rank as the one targeted(Ex.His attack priority is strong and a Lead bloon Is in it's Range,A lock on symbol appears on every lead bloon in range) Cost:150/200/250 Lock on Darts ''"Guess he upgraded his darts with homing systems. The Upgraded da'rts he shoot now have a 25% Chance of appearing and homes in on a bloon"' This upgrade not only changes his look but also implements Homing darts into his system which have a 25% Chance of appearing,his darts pierces through 5 layers!Ouch! Cost:200/350/400 Artillery machine "He's Really done it this time!He now has a barrage of weapons,Control the hand with your hands whislt some of his weapons Attack automatically!" As the description applies,He has a wing type upgrade filled with weapons,The weapons on the wings are controlled by the mouse while the darts he throw are targeting priority Special ability-Missle Rain:He fires So many missle in the sky and rains down on all,This also deals Damage to towers Fusion-Only if speed demon is onscreen ,He will fuse with the speed demon and become a tower mentioned in the MONKI Master article Cost:600/750/1000 Path 2 Upgrades Speed Upgrade "He had Been upgraded and programmed to shoot faster" As the Description says,He is upgraded and now shoots as fast as a 2-2 Dart monkey And has Blue Plating and has 2 green Wave symbols on his Mask(possibly to signify that he had an upgrade in his speed system) Cost:120/250/400 Super Sonic Fire "he shoots so fast,It is almost like the speed of a 0-0 Super monkey" He is upgraded even further in speed,And shoots like a 0-4 Spike factory with the jungle drums effect applied to him Cost:250/500/750 Speed Demon "The MONKI now can shoot as fast as a sungod firing twice its Firerate! It is almost like a Ray of doom!" The MONKI is now a winged Robot but with 2 Speed cannons(Firing at the Rate of a sungod) as opposed to the attilery machine's lazer beam and Strength cannons. Ability:Fusion-Only works if attilery machine is onscreen,Fuses with it and Becomes: MONKI Master "The light speed ,Diamond Crushing master,This guy can shoot up to 2000 Darts in just 5 Seconds!" The fused form of Speed demon and Attilery machine,The MONKI MASTER! This tower Has half parts of the two towers but their traits added(Speed+Strength=TOTAL INVICIBILITY!) Special Ability:SECOND STORM!-Pops EVERY Bloon,Blimp and even deals 200HP to bosses Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers